A New Warfare
by reconthecodtailsdoll
Summary: Pvt. Rivera never expected to be a hero. Until he finds a little girl on the battlegrounds. Now, the world is engulfed in a war againist the undead and it is up to him to go to the heart of this evil and take it on face-to-face. With a new ally in the form of a little girl and his squad, he must lead the world in taking down the evil uprooted from element 115. Treyarch owns NZs.R
1. The Beginning of the End

**Prologue**

**Der****Riese**

**March 1945**

**The labs of Group 935 were bustling with activity, as a little girl was standing outside an office. She was talking to the secretary there, Sophia. She was very nice to Samantha and treated her like her own. Sometimes, Sam wondered why her father didn't ask Sophia out. Sophia obviously knew her father's feelings towards her, but waited for him to ask her. Then, the doors to the office opened, revealing Dr. Maxis and his assistant, Richthofen. Going up to him, she caught up to her father, while carrying her favorite doll that Richthofen gave her. **

"**Papa, how was your day today?" she asked.**

"**Very busy, Samantha. I can't talk right now, I have work to do." he replied.**

**Saddened, she sat back on her chair, while her father went to the labs.**

"**Sir, shouldn't you take a break to spend a little time vith your daughter?" asked Richthofen.**

"**I can't. Not with the Fuhrer breathing down on my neck."**

**Meanwhile, Sam was still sad that her father couldn't spend with her. She was about to burst into tears til Sophia comforted her.**

"**It's okay, child. He is just busy right now."**

"**I *sniff * know. He just *sniff * doesn't even want to talk to me."**

**Sophia, saddened by the little girl's sorrow, decided to end this now. _He needs a break anyways._**

**Carrying the child, they walked into the lab, where Maxis was working.**

"**Sophia, what are you doing here?" he asked.**

"**Maxis, we need to-" she said, stopping when she heard a bark. She looked to see Fluffy... in the MDT. **

"**Maxis, what are you doing?" she asked, hoping the child didn't hear her dog.**

"**We are taking teleportation down a notch." he replied**

"**Sophy, what is daddy talki-" she started, before seeing her dog. "F-fluffy?"**

**Before anyone else could move, the teleporter came to life and teleported Fluffy away.**

"**FLUFFY!" Sam ran to where her beloved dog was. Not believing what she saw, she turned to her father, tears falling down her cheeks. "How could you?" she asked.**

"**It was all for the good of science, Samantha. Science isn't possible without sacrifice."**

"**But, but you gave her to me. Why you take her away from me?"**

**Now Maxis couldn't look at her daughter, her eyes filling him with guilt. "We needed to make sure the MDT was in working condition."**

**Now, Sam was in force, tears coming down like waterfalls. Not believing her father's cruelty.**

"**MAXIS! How could you?" yelled Sophia, not believing his arrogance. **

"**We needed to see if it will work with animals, right Edward?" **

"**Don't look at me, you vere the one to use the dog. I suggested using her doll. Speaking of which, vhere is it, anyways?" **

**Samantha, noticing that her doll was gone, turned to look for it. Which resulted in a punch to her face. She was rocket to the MDT, dazed by the punch. She saw who punched her, but not believing what she saw. "D-d-dolly?"**

"**That's Tails Doll for you." it replied. It had an evil smirk, while it was near the controls. "Time for you to go away." he said and with that, he pulled the switch that activated the machine. Sam tried to escape, but the force of the teleporter kept her inside. "DADDYYYYY!" she screamed before she disappeared. Leaving two stunned people, a shocked assistant and a very happy doll. **

"**Now, on to phase 2." it said. His gem glowing, he slowly ascended into the air and electricity started flowing out of him. "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" Soon, a creature came out of a ball of lightning. It was Fluffy, hell bent on revenge.**

"**Time for you to burn in hell, mortals." With that, all the zombies in the facility started pouring out. All the guards started firing at the undead, only to be slaughtered by new beasts: Tails Dolls. Screams of agony and horror rang out the facility, as a new reign of terror began. **

**The Reign of the Undead**


	2. A New Hero

**Chapter 1**

**Pvt.****Rivera**

**American****Spec. Ops**

**June****14, 1945**

**Vurruckt****, ****Berlin, Germany**

For pvt. Rivera, this was hell. He was expecting heroic missions that might make him as a war hero. Instead, he is fighting Germans in a squad that is NOT suppose to exist. Not only that, the squad the Allies sent in only came back with two of the four men that came in. Now, they are here, along with SAS troops and the Soviet Union soldiers, are fighting a stalemate here against the Germans, who are holding their ground well. Nothing else to do but retreat, it looked like. As Rivera was about to fire at the Germans again, he heard a subtle roar along with lightning coming nearby. He went to check it out, and he noticed a little girl laying on the floor, unconscious. _Jeez, what the Germans do to her?_

Sighing to himself, he picked up the girl, only to notice a bruise on her face. Determined, he carried her to an abandoned area to check on her vitals. She was still breathing, barely. Suddenly, he heard the Russians coming, signaling a retreat. Sighing again, he grabbed her and began retreating, hoping to regroup with his squad. Later, he met up with them at their jeep.

"Alright, men. Any wounded?" the Sargent asked.

"Got one here." Rivera said, laying the girl on the ground.

"Who is she?" asked one of the men.

"Don't know, found her nearby."

"Odd, none of the reports said anything on civilians nearby." the Sargent said.

"Well, she needs medical attention."

"Bring her to me, Rivera." the medic said. Rivera laid the girl gently on the ground. "Wow, she looks like she took enough abuse. Should be alright in a few." Suddenly, a load moan ran throughout the air.

"What the hell was that?" a soldier asked.  
"Don't know, I'll check it out." the Sargent said and went to investigate.

"I think we should leave here." Rivera said.

"Well the Sargent is investigating it, so that shouldn't be a-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled the Sarge as shots rang out.

"Shit! The Sargent is down." yelled a soldier. Soon figures came out of the fog.

"What the hell?" Rivera said. The figures looked like they were German, judging by their uniforms, but they were walking very slowly and their were glowing yellow!

"Holy crap!" yelled the youngest soldier as one grabbed him and bit him. "Aah!" he yelled as he was dragged to the ground, more of the figures moving. With a better look, they looked they were...

"Shit! Nazi zombies!" Rivera yelled. This is something that scared him. To him, the Nazis were a symbol of pure evil. Now they are back to life, killing the living. To him, it was like evil could never die. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

Soon, they started charging, getting most of the soldiers off-guard. Unfazed, Rivera grabbed the girl along with some medical supplies and bolted out of there. He kept running, hearing the cries of his comrades being slaughtered by the undead Nazis. He swore that a few were chasing him as well. To him, it was nightmare come true. Soon he saw a building in the distance. He noticed that he was in the abandoned airfield that they were dropped off earlier in the day. Now, it was eerie and creepy at night. Not having much of a choice, he went into the building. He noticed that they were sandbags to block entry, but could be easily overcome by going over it. Once inside, he checked to see if there were any behind him. He noticed that 3 figures were coming, but they were different. One: it seems they were holding weapons and as they drew closer, wore the same uniform as Rivera. _Oh thank god. _He thought. At least it was his teammates, not the undead. Soon they came into the building, all having the same look in their eyes: fear.

"What the fuck just happened?!" one asked.

"Jackson, calm dow-"

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! In case, anyone didn't realize, we were attacked by zombies. Nazi zombies. I did not sign up to fight zombies."

"Jackson, calm down for fucks sake. We alright and we are ready to take them down."

Suddenly, a yawn was heard. All the men turned to see the little girl, waking up from her sleep. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Uhh..." said Rivera, "Germany?"

"No, where's daddy?" she asked, worried. Then realizing who she's talking to "Who are you people?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, little girl," said one of them, "we ain't gonna hurt you." With this, she gave a sigh of relief. "Of course, that couldn't be said the same for the zombies out there."

Suddenly, she tensed up at the mention of zombies. "Bull, you really had to say that?" asked the medic.

"Relax, James. No harm done" he said, only to see that the girl was shaking in fear. "Or not."

Soon, a moan escaped into the air as more figures came into view. All of them with one intent.

"Crap, they found us." said Bull, grabbing his Browning M1919 out, keeping his bazooka in check.

"Get ready guys." said James, wielding his BAR with his M1 Garand on his back.

"Let's send these bastards back to the Reich" said Jackson, getting his Springfield out, along with his Trench Gun.

"If we make it, of course" Rivera muttered, pulling out his M1A1 Carbine out, along with his Thompson, his duel M1911 .45 Colt pistols in their holsters and his favorite melee weapons: the Bowie Knife. "Oorah!" he yelled as they prepared for the fight of their lives.


	3. Dolls and Boxes

**Chapter 2**

The men quickly got into positions and started shooting at the zombies. They were tough, but were easy to kill. Soon more came and started attacking the barricades.

"Breach at the east window!" yelled Jackson.

"On it." replied Bull and quickly mowed them down.

As all of this was happening, the little girl was sitting underneath the stairs, scared out of her mind.

"_I seen them before. They looked like the ones from daddy's lab." _Then remembering, got depressed._ "I wish he and Sophia are here. They'll take me away from those horrible monsters." _Then she got into a fetal position and started weeping to herself, silently.

**30 minutes later...**

The men were exhausted from the fight. The zombies were coming in non-stop. Fortunately, it seems that they caught a break. After the last zombie was killed, no more came. Thanking the lord for their luck, they dropped their gear and started looking at their rations and ammunition. Rivera checked his and then, remembering about the girl, decided to check on her. He found her still in her fetal position, crying her eyeballs out.

"Hey kid, you've been doing this for the entire time we've been here?" he asked. All he got in return was a simple nod.

"Come on, they're aren't here anymore. They're gone." he said to her. "For now." he muttered. Slowly, she got up and started walking towards the group. The marines managed to create a small fire using one of the lamps and started discussing what happened.

"Shit, what the hell happened? Nazis coming back from the dead? Shit doesn't work like that?" said Jackson.

"Probably has to do with that asylum we were attacking earlier." said Rivera. "There were reports of screams coming there. Plus, it explains what happened to the marines that went in."

"What about the girl?" asked Bull.

"...Yeah, where did you come from?"asked Rivera. "I didn't see you nearby when we got there."

"It-its a long story."she replied.

"We got time." they replied. Suddenly, an inhuman scream rang out into the night. The men assembled and search from the building to see what was the source of the scream. Then, they noticed a red light glowing in the fog.

"What the hell is that thing?" James asked.

"I have no idea." Rivera replied. Then he noticed the girl, who was wearing a mask of shock and horror. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Th-Th-that thing." she spoke while pointing her finger at the thing. They turned to see that thing was actually a doll. A tails doll to be precise. One that was walking slowly towards them.

"What the hell?" Bull said.

"Uh, guys, now what?" Jackson asked. Before he got a reply though, the doll turned to look at the group. Once it noticed the girl however... it let out a bloodcurdling scream that penetrated the air like a knife to bread. Then it started spawning things. Zombies.

"Shit. Kill that thing." Bull yelled and fired his bazooka at it. It exploded and when the smoke cleared, the doll was still standing, unscathed. And very pissed off. Then it started charging towards the building.

"Fuckin shoot the thing!" Rivera yelled and they all released their round into the doll's cranium. Yet it did not deter from its course. Soon it started clawing away at the barricades. Rivera went into the next room to see if they were any weapons nearby. All he found was a box with question marks on it. He kicked it to see multiple weapons flash as if it was a roulette. Pretty soon, it stopped on...

"What the hell is this, a toy?" Rivera stated as he pulled it out in exchange for his M1911's. He was still a little confused by it, but shrugged it off as he pulled the small "toy" out of the box. He stared at it for a little longer but went into the previous room. His teammates were holding off the doll but it was like it felt no pain at all. Pulling out his Thompson, he fired at the doll's head but a few bullets strayed to its jewel. It was met with most of it being destroyed but some was still there. It noticed what happened and started charging at Rivera. Seeing this, he reloaded and kept firing at it as he tried to hit the jewel. He succeeded, but before he could finish it off, it tackled him and started clawing him. He tried to push it off, but was met with failure. He was losing blood fast and the world started going red. He saw the doll stand on him with a sadistic smile as it was about to finish him off, but was interrupted by the girl pushing it off. Seeing this, he grabbed the weapon he got from the box and aimed it at the doll. He fired green... orbs it looked like at the doll and was met with dealing a chunk of damage on it. It's arm and leg came off and parts of it's face was gone. Seeing this, Rivera started firing all of his clip into the thing. Soon the doll fell, its remaining body was it's torso, right arm and a bit of its neck. Happy with its death, he forgotten about his pain and started grasping the situation. He was a goner.

"Mister, are you okay?" the girl asked but she already knew the answer. There was no way that he could live through the attack. Until... she realized she had the vial her father gave her for emergencies. She pulled it out, grabbed his arm, and injected it into him. Soon she noticed the effects. All of his wounds started healing quickly, faster than it normally should.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\.

Rivera woke up to see that he was still in the building. Realizing the situation, he assumed everything that happened was dreaming. Until he saw the tails doll body. Wondering how he lived, he was startled to hear the girl. "I see you are awake, mister." she said.

"Yeah. How the hell did I survive?"

"With this." she replied while drawing out the vial. "It allows you to become a super hero." she exclaimed. Rivera sat there, dumbfounded by what happened. "Who are you?" he asked.

"The name is Samantha. Samantha Maxis."


End file.
